Se réveiller sur Sakaar
by Nanthana14
Summary: THOR RAGNAROK : Après l'apparition d'Héla et un court combat avec la déesse de la mort, Loki est éjecté du Bifrost et se réveille sur Sakaar. Tentant de comprendre où il est, des questions tournent en boucle dans sa tête.
1. Une étrange planète

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Après l'apparition d'Héla et un court combat avec la déesse de la mort, Loki est éjecté du Bifrost et se réveille sur un étrange planète pendant que les doutes et les questions l'assaillent.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Se réveiller sur Sakaar**_

Loki avait peut-être fait preuve d'un peu trop d'empressement, mais le jeune homme était lucide. Héla avait pulvérisé Mjolnir d'une simple pression des doigts, comme s'il était en verre. Elle était dangereuse, bien plus que les deux jeunes gens ne pouvaient l'assumer dans un combat dans ces conditions. Loki connaissait son frère. Il savait qu'il aurait attaqué, et même si Héla avait tenté de le provoquer en lui ordonnant de se mettre à genoux, Loki avait su se maîtriser alors que Thor… Thor n'hésiterait pas à l'attaquer et sans son marteau…

Loki avait frémi… Sans Mjolnir, Héla l'aurait tué… Loki venait de voir son père mourir, il ne voulait pas assister à la mort de son frère. Alors, il n'avait pas réfléchi… Il avait hurlé de les ramener. Thor ne voulait pas, mais dans un éclair, ils avaient été aspiré par le Bifrost.

Le problème fut qu'Héla en profita pour se faufiler elle aussi dans le passage. A toute vitesse, elle était remontée vers les deux frères.

\- Loki !

Juste son nom, hurlé pas son frère pour le prévenir. Le jeune homme avait sorti ses poignards et avait lancé le premier avant qu'Héla ne le rejoigne. Les deux enfants d'Odin s'étaient agrippés et avaient commencé à se battre.

Loki était celui qui lui avait permis de les suivre. Il devait l'arrêter, mais elle avait une force étonnante et, quand il avait tenté de la poignarder, cette dernière avait retourné son arme contre lui. La lame avait déchiré son côté droit, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Sous la brutalité de cette douleur, Loki s'était déconcentré quelques secondes, offrant l'ascendant à Héla qui en avait profité pour l'expulser du Bifrost devant les yeux de Thor qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir de l'inquiétude.

\- Non !

Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser des questions, car Héla était déjà sur le point de le rattraper.

OooooO

Avec un léger gémissement, Loki ouvrit les yeux en essayant de se redresser, mais la douleur fut violente alors, il tenta d'abord de prendre une respiration stable pendant qu'il chercha à se rappeler ce qui c'était passé, gardant les yeux clos pour faciliter la manœuvre.

Un frisson le parcourut. L'impact avec le sol avait dû être rude s'il en jugeait par la douleur qui se diffusait dans tous ses membres. Le jeune homme tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever, mais il ne put retenir un léger cri de douleur pendant qu'il porta la main à sa taille, du côté droit. Ses doigts, qui tremblaient légèrement, se tintèrent de rouge alors qu'il se souvint subitement de la mort d'Odin et, ce simple fait lui fit plus mal que tout son corps fatigué. Son père était mort et c'était encore à cause de lui. Consumé par la colère, il l'avait exilé au lieu… au lieu de lui parler… de lui dire pourquoi il trouvait si injuste sa condamnation… Pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'ils soient la cause de la mort de ces gens qui l'avaient élevé ? Ces gens qui l'avaient aimé ? Et qu'il aimait lui-aussi… Qu'il aimait, mais qu'il avait perdu…

Loki parvint à ravaler ses larmes lorsqu'un autre souvenir remonta à la surface… Un souvenir bien plus menaçant. Héla ! Et son frère dont le marteau brisé gisait au sol… Un frère qui était prêt à l'attaquer même désarmé, parce qu'il venait de perdre son père en même temps que sa lucidité envolée avec son chagrin. Loki avait voulu le protéger, mais Héla les avait suivis.

Sa main se porta de nouveau à sa taille pour compresser sa plaie.

\- Quelle sale garce, marmonna Loki en tentant de se mettre assis tout en appelant à tout hasard. Thor ?

Mais la douleur le força à se rallonger en tremblant légèrement.

\- D'accord ! Trop ambitieux pour le moment, marmonna le jeune homme, lucide sur son état.

Loki ferma de nouveau les yeux. Héla les avait suivis, gagnant avec facilité son duel contre lui, même s'il aurait sans doute pu faire mieux s'il connaissait d'avantage les capacités de son adversaire. Elle avait dû s'en prendre à Thor dans la foulée et le jeune homme se mit à espérer que celui-ci l'avait repoussé parce que sinon… Sinon en voulant aider et protéger son frère, il venait d'ouvrir la porte d'Asgard à la Mort et cette simple constatation lui retourna l'estomac pendant que les vieilles prophéties qui lui avaient fait si mal quand il était enfant, lui revinrent en mémoire… Il était celui qui détruirait tout…

Loki frémit et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Non, il ne la laisserait pas faire. Au prix d'un effort qui fut presque insurmontable, il parvint à se redresser sur ses jambes avant de regarder autour de lui, se demandant bien dans quel monde, il venait d'atterrir car le paysage lui était parfaitement inconnu.

Il se trouvait au milieu de dizaines d'épaves de vaisseaux et de droïdes, quelque chose qui ne paraissait pas spécialement accueillant. Cet endroit ressemblait plus à une décharge qu'à une planète. Son regard balaya l'espace à la recherche d'un autre corps.

\- Thor ?

Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé et cela commençait à lui peser pendant qu'une boule se formait dans son estomac. Comme il espéra qu'il allait bien… Si jamais… Si Héla l'avait tué…

Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Non, il refusait d'avoir cette pensée. Il refusait d'être seul. Il devait le retrouver.

\- Thor ?

Dans son état encore précaire, Loki parvint à faire quelques pas avant de trébucher sur un débris et de s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol en ne parvenant pas à retenir une plainte. Une douleur violente traversa son corps et il ferma les yeux.

\- D'accord… Prenons les choses dans l'ordre.

Loki se concentra, faisant appel à sa magie pour soulager son corps blessé. Sa tête martelait un peu, mais ce n'était pas très grave tout comme les contusions qui le parsemait. Non, même sa blessure n'était pas alarmante. Ce n'était qu'une simple entaille, certes profonde, mais pas mortelle. C'était l'épuisement… Un épuisement profond qui l'empêchait de se lever. Il lui fallait du repos, même si l'endroit n'avait rien d'idéal… Il se tourna donc sur un côté, utilisant sa magie pour aller mieux pendant qu'il essayait de se reposer.

...

Il ne sut pas combien de temps venait de se dérouler lorsque ton son être, tenta de l'avertir de l'imminence d'un danger. Loki ouvrit les yeux, ne se rappelant pas vraiment qu'il avait fini par s'endormir. La douleur n'était plus aussi vive et un léger coup d'œil à sa blessure le rassura. Elle ne saignait plus. Mieux que cela, sa plaie s'était en partie refermée, preuve que sa magie avait plutôt bien fonctionné, lui qui avait douté un peu en faisant appel à elle. Maintenir l'illusion qu'il était Odin pendant si longtemps, avait nécessité qu'il en utilise beaucoup et en permanence. Finalement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose que Thor le démasque, parce que cela finissait par l'affaiblir.

La sensation d'être entouré par une menace le reprit et le jeune homme fit l'effort de se remettre sur ses jambes, ne pouvant éviter un regard satisfait quand il constata que cette fois, il n'allait pas s'écrouler.

Avec prudence, il reprit son chemin à travers ces tas de débris immenses qui jonchaient le sol dans tous les sens. Quel étrange monde ! Son regard scrutait toujours les environs à la recherche de Thor, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de son frère et cela lui déclencha un pincement au cœur, le ramenant à Héla et à la puissance dont elle avait fait preuve…

\- J'espère que tu es en vie quelque part, murmura Loki s'étonnant lui-même de l'inquiétude et de la sincérité qui émanait de ses propos.

Oui, il était inquiet… Mais, normalement, on est inquiet que lorsqu'on… Loki frémit devant la constatation qu'il laissa en suspend… On est inquiet que pour les gens à qui on tient, les gens qu'on aime…

Loki se serait bien laissé quelques instants pour méditer sur ce constat quand il perçut du mouvement sur la droite. Avant qu'il n'ait réellement le temps de comprendre, une troupe de brigands ? Pillards ? Autre chose d'indéfinissable ? Se rua sur lui.

Le jeune homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à leurs armes rudimentaires et esquiva de manière assez simple leur première charge avant qu'ils n'ouvrent le feu. D'un geste de la main, Loki évoqua un bouclier sur lequel ricochèrent les tirs avant de faire apparaître quelques poignards de glace qui désintégrèrent plusieurs de leurs fusils. Bien sûr, il aurait pu viser la tête pour tuer ces gens, mais il ne savait pas s'ils étaient réellement des ennemis alors… Pour le moment, il se contenta de les désarmer.

L'un des types tenta de l'attaquer par la droite, mais Loki le bloqua et le repoussa au sol en grimaçant lorsque le mouvement, plus brutal que les autres, tira sur sa plaie. Il chancela doucement et n'aperçut que trop tard une grande silhouette dans son dos. Une silhouette portant une sorte de gourdin qui le frappa violemment à la tempe, envoyant son corps rouler au sol aux pieds des autres. Les pillards sursautèrent et le mirent en joue, mais Loki, assommé par le coup ne bougea pas, du sang coulant de son crâne sur son oreille et sa joue droite…

OooooO

Loki gémit en entrouvrant légèrement les yeux à cause de la douleur violente qui remonta de l'arrière de son crâne. Instinctivement, il leva la main pour la porter à sa tempe et frémit en sentant ses cheveux poisser sous sa main. La teinte rouge de ses doigts quand il tenta de se redresser sur un coude ne le rassura pas non plus. Il avait bien besoin de ça, même si les coups à la tête paraissaient souvent plus spectaculaires qu'ils ne l'étaient réellement.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux. Il se souvint de la décharge et de l'attaque de ces rebuts qui avait dégénéré.

\- C'est quand même pas possible, persifla-t-il contre lui-même. Je suis censé être le dieu de la ruse, je vaux mieux que ça !

Toutefois, ajouta-t-il intérieurement, il était un dieu épuisé et cet épuisement aboutissait à un manque de vigilance ; le manque de vigilance aboutissant parfaitement à ce genre de situation.

Loki frémit. Si l'attaque avait eu lieu dans la décharge, il n'y était plus désormais et au moment où il tenta l'effort de s'asseoir, une voix retentit.

\- Oh ! Enfin réveillé ! Pendant un moment, j'ai bien cru que ces brutes vous avez tué.

\- Oh, il en faudra plus que cela, car ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir tenté d'essayer, marmonna Loki en se hissant sur ses pieds, ne pouvant retenir un sourire ironique.

Oh oui, cette petite bande de pillards n'étaient en rien comparable à ce qu'il avait déjà traversé : géant des glaces, frère en colère, Avengers, elfes noirs, sœur déesse de la mort… Tous avaient tenté de le tuer… Un seul avait presque réussi et un frémissement le parcourut malgré lui en pensant à Thanos… Alors oui, ce n'était pas quelques marginaux qui allait mettre fin à sa vie…

\- Bien ! Cela aurait été dommage compte tenu que je ne sais pas du tout qui vous êtes ni d'où vous pouvez bien venir ! S'exclama son interlocuteur.

Loki le détailla d'un regard interrogateur. Entre ses vêtements colorés, son maquillage et le ton qu'il venait d'employer, il semblait avoir un égo et une mégalomanie aussi importante que la ruse du jeune dieu. Son sourire à la fois narquois et charmeur finit de se dessiner sur son visage. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il était, mais il savait comment ne pas se retrouver dans une situation trop périlleuse.

\- Je suis tombé d'un pont, répondit-il en s'amusant de l'étonnement de son interlocuteur.

\- Un pont ?

\- C'est une sorte d'ascenseur… Un trou de verre…

\- Oh oui, nous en avons pleins tout partout !

L'intérêt brilla dans le regard de Loki. Ce genre de couloir, pouvait aussi lui permettre de partir. Il fit deux pas en direction de l'homme devant lui et grimaça. Sa main gauche se plaqua sur son côté droit blessé.

\- Vous savez où ils mènent.

\- Bien sûr ! Mais vous n'allez pas partir comme ça ! J'ai des tas de questions à vous poser. Vous aimez les questions ?

Loki ricana doucement.

\- En tout cas, on dit que je parle trop…

\- Magnifique ! Je suis le Grand Maître ici ! Tout passe par moi et vous ?

\- Loki, répondit ce dernier en réprimant un frémissement.

Oui… Il était juste Loki… Loki de Jotunheim était un vague mirage de colère et Loki d'Asgard ne méritait pas de porter ce titre… Il avait fait trop de mal… Il était juste Loki… celui qui n'avait plus nulle part où aller... Même si cela n'allait pas l'empêcher de tenter de trouver une solution pour partir d'ici.

\- Loki ? J'aime bien ce nom ! Cela sonne bien ! Vous ferez un sujet loyal, je le sens.

\- Vraiment ? Lui répliqua ce dernier luttant contre l'envie de lui dire que c'était lui le dieu.

\- Oui, sinon je vous liquéfie ! Comme les autres ! S'exclama ce dernier en désignant une femme qui portait une arme étrange.

\- Magnifique, marmonna Loki avant de se mettre à sourire.

Quelle étrange idée de menacer le dieu du mensonge et de la duperie ? Il allait s'amuser un peu, histoire de se distraire et de réfléchir.

OooooO

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes de discussion avec ce Grand Maître pour que Loki se fasse installer dans un appartement luxueux et confortable de sa tour. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Globalement, ce ne serait pas très difficile de se… Loki frémit, ne parvenant pas à terminer sa pensée… Il savait ce qu'il avait failli dire : « se créer un chez lui »… Mais cette maudite planète n'était pas chez lui… Chez lui, c'était Asgard… Asgard que cette folle furieuse avait peut-être déjà réduit en cendres… à cause de lui… Comme toujours à cause de lui… Loki sentit ses jambes céder sous lui pendant que le poids de la culpabilité lui écrasait les épaules. Il tendit la main et se rattrapa après la commode pendant qu'il se mit à lutter contre la nausée et contre les larmes. Il ne pouvait pas s'effondrer. Il était plus fort que ça… plus fier aussi.

Loki frémit et redressa la tête, sursautant légèrement lorsque le miroir lui renvoya son reflet. Il ne paraissait pas au mieux. Des traces de sang séché recouvraient son oreille et une partie de sa joue, laissant des traînées écarlates sur une peau trop pâle. Lâchant une main, il la porta à sa tempe, frémissant quand ses doigts suivirent la fine et longue entaille sur son crâne. Rien de grave de ce côté-là, Thor lui disait bien assez qu'il avait la tête dure de toute façon… Puisqu'il en était à compter les plaies et les bosses, Loki en profitant pour relever sa tunique. Des traces de sang se déployaient sur sa poitrine, mais la plaie laissée par le poignard était presque refermée grâce à sa magie… Il n'y avait bien que le sang à éliminer et Loki se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Lentement, il retira ses habits avant de se glisser dans la douche. L'eau chaude décontracta ses muscles pendant que le sang séché teintait l'eau de rouge. Loki passa les mains dans ses cheveux pour les lisser en arrière et un frémissement le parcourut lorsque ses pensées le ramenèrent à la mort d'Odin, à l'apparition d'Héla qu'il n'avait pas pu contenir alors qu'il jouait une mascarade sur le trône et à la mort qu'elle allait répandre ou qu'elle avait déjà répandu... Il pensa à son frère, peut-petre déjà mort… Encore une fois, tout était de sa faute… Loki chancela, laissant son dos s'appuyer contre la paroi de la douche, laissant ses larmes se mêler à l'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?... Je suis désolé…

Comme ils étaient ridicules ces trois mots… Il en avait tellement abusé qu'ils ne voulaient plus rien dire et pendant qu'il était là, dans cette suite luxueuse, perdue au milieu de nulle part, peut-être que la dernière personne qu'il aimait été en train de mourir… ou été morte…

Cette simple constatation, lui scia les jambes et il se laissa tomber assis dans le fond de la douche, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour y déposer sa tête et continuer à pleurer.

...

Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsqu'il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le bord de son lit, vêtu de vêtements propres, il paraissait mieux, même si les idées noires tournaient encore dans sa tête. Sa main gauche se porta à son côté droit. La plaie ne se sentait presque plus, mais il lui restait un autre genre de douleur… Quelque chose qui ne voulait pas le quitter… Comme il avait mal… Ce n'était pas normal… Lui qui avait renié chacun d'entre eux, comment pouvait-il avoir aussi mal ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi inquiet pour son frère ?

Un frémissement le parcourut. Est-ce que cela venait des derniers mots de son père ? Des mots dans lesquels Odin lui avait redonné le droit d'être son fils… Lui qui lui avait lancé à la figure comme une gifle que l'enfant qu'il avait élevé était mort… Les mots doux et apaisants qu'il avait murmurés l'avaient frappé en plein cœur… Il était de nouveau son fils, tout comme Thor et un fils dont il était fier malgré toutes ses trahisons… Un fils… Il n'était peut-être pas uniquement « Loki » au final.

\- Loki d'Asgard… Loki Odinson… Murmura doucement Loki du bout des lèvres.

Son père lui avait redonné ce droit, sans qu'il lui demande, juste parce qu'il semblait l'aimer un peu au final. Mais qu'en penserait son frère ?…Son frère… Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux depuis des années, il était son grand frère… Loki frémit une nouvelle fois pendant que l'inquiétude le frappa de manière encore plus violente. Héla lui avait paru si dangereuse…

\- Si tu savais comme j'espère que tu vas bien. Pardonne-moi…

Juste avant que les larmes ne le reprennent, on frappa à la porte. Loki redressa la tête et répondit d'une voix forte.

\- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme dans une tenue plus que suggestive se glissa dans sa chambre.

\- Le Grand Maître vous réclame à dîner. Il voudrait que vous fassiez des tours !

\- Des tours ?

\- De magie ! Vous êtes bien sorcier ?

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Si vous ne voulez pas être liquéfié, vous le deviendrai.

Loki soupira. Quelle étrange planète ? Et quel étrange type ? Mais pour le moment, il était libre de ses mouvements et cela lui permettait de chercher un plan pour retourner auprès des siens.

Alors, il se leva et soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Passez devant, je vous suis…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	2. Se fondre dans la masse

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Après l'apparition d'Héla et un court combat avec la déesse de la mort, Loki est éjecté du Bifrost et se réveille sur un étrange planète pendant que les doutes et les questions l'assaillent.**

 **Voilà le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette courte fic.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Se fondre dans la masse**_

Loki traversa l'un des couloirs coloré et bigarré à la suite de la jeune femme qui était venu le chercher. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait spécialement envie de faire la fête, mais il savait qu'il devait obéir pour ne pas se créer de problèmes. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas que cet excentrique et son arme à liquéfier lui fasse peur, mais il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir et de tranquillité, surtout de tranquillité… Reprendre des forces, se fondre dans la masse, élaborer un plan et repartir… Repartir par l'un de ces trous de verre, affronter Héla… Vaincre ou mourir, mais l'affronter… Pour sauver ce qui pouvait l'être, pour agir à nouveau comme le fils d'Odin…

Le bruit de la musique et des rires lui parvint aux oreilles. La fête semblait battre son plein, ce qui serait une jolie dichotomie avec son état d'esprit actuel. Loki aurait voulu s'allonger sur le lit, fermer les yeux et se laisser dériver dans un sommeil sans rêves… Étrange idée… Ses sommeils n'étaient jamais sans rêves et ses rêves ne donnaient pas envie de s'endormir… Enfant, Thor les chassait par sa présence, mais cela faisait plus de 14 siècles qu'il ne se considérait plus comme un enfant…

Devant lui, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte et l'invita à passer devant elle en ronronnant comme une chatte. Son regard le dévisagea et Loki aurait pu trouver cela flatteur s'il n'était pas autant préoccupé. La fête ressemblait à toutes les fêtes qu'il avait déjà traversées… La musique, la boisson qui coulait à flot, les rires nerveux des uns et des autres, les fausses apparences et les vraies rancœurs… C'était un terrain de jeu amusant pour un dieu de la malice ayant envie de cabotiner, mais ce n'était pas le jour.

Au centre de tout cela, se tenait le Grand Maître, aussi bruyant, visible et énervant que la première fois. En le voyant, il se leva et tendit les bras vers lui en s'exclamant.

\- Ah ! Notre sorcier ! Vous paraissez bien en forme !

Loki frémit. Ça y est, rien que l'intonation de sa voix venait de l'énerver et il lutta pour ne pas le changer poussière ou le rendre totalement aphone. Ce n'était pas le moment et il sentait bien de toute manière, que tous ses pouvoirs étaient loin d'être revenu. Sa blessure le tirait encore. Il en avait besoin pour lui… et même s'il l'agaçait au point de le pulvériser, il pouvait encore lui être utile.

Loki fit donc ce qu'il savait faire le mieux, se créer une fausse apparence et un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il ouvrit les bras pour recevoir l'accolade du Grand Maître.

\- Oui, mais je ne suis toujours pas sorcier…

\- Allons, je suis sûr que vous vous sous-estimez. Faites-nous donc quelques tours pour bluffer l'assistance.

\- Je ne fais pas de tour.

Le Grand Maître frémit de rage. Voilà qu'il commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Tout le monde faisait ce qu'il voulait sur cette planète et cet homme devrait se soumettre ou mourir. Il fit signe à Topaz et lui prit le liquificateur des mains. S'en était trop ! Il tenta de frapper Loki, mais l'image du jeune homme vacilla avant de disparaître. Le Grand Maître sursauta et regarda autour de lui avec un air totalement abasourdi. Il sursauta et se figea en découvrant Loki assis en travers de son fauteuil, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Le jeune homme lui fit un léger signe de main.

\- Désolé, mais j'avais besoin de prendre un siège.

Le Grand Maître sourit.

\- Oui, je savais bien que tu étais sorcier.

Loki fronça les sourcils.

\- Bon, je vois que je ne pourrais pas vous enlever ce mot de la bouche alors disons que je suis sorcier.

\- Magnifique ! A boire pour le sorcier ! Hurla le Grand Maître en se rapprochant de son trône. Par contre, il va falloir t'asseoir ailleurs !

Loki frémit… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer à lui parler comme ça… Il prit donc une courte inspiration avant de se redresser avec cette nonchalance de façade qui parvenait à donner le change, malgré un bouillonnement interne proche du volcan sur le point d'entrer en éruption. La même jolie jeune femme se rapprocha de lui avec un verre que Loki lui prit des mains. Elle papillonna et fit en sorte d'effleurer son torse avant de tourner sur elle-même et de disparaître dans l'assemblée colorée. Loki la suivit un peu du regard pendant que le Grand-Maître afficha un grand sourire.

\- Je pense que vous lui plaisez… Surtout, n'hésitez pas.

Loki laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Pour le moment, c'est de repos que j'aurais besoin, marmonna-t-il en portant la coupe à ses lèvres.

\- Après, si vous préférez un partenaire disons différent, cela peut s'arranger aussi.

Loki faillit s'étrangler et marmonna un peu plus fort.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre dans le fait que j'ai besoin de me reposer ? Mon père vient de mourir et ma sœur que je ne connaissais pas a essayé de me tuer avant de s'en prendre à mon frère, voire à mon monde tout entier. Je n'ai pas le temps de me distraire.

\- Oh lala ! Voilà qu'il est grincheux maintenant. Un autre tour peut-être pour nous changer les idées.

\- Et vous voulez que je fasse quoi, un feu d'artifice ?

\- Oh oui ! J'aime tellement ça… De belles boules colorées qui explosent en gerbes d'étincelles, mais j'ai ce qu'il faut alors si…

Le Grand-Maître ne termina pas sa phrase, se retrouvant les lèvres collées, incapable de rajouter un mot. Il sursauta et porta les mains à ses lèvres avant de croiser le regard satisfait et moqueur de Loki. Il sursauta, tentant de lui montrer sa colère avant de faire signe à Topaz qui se rapprocha. Loki soupira et claqua des doigts, laissant à son agaçant hôte retrouver l'usage de la parole.

Le Grand-Maître prit une profonde inspiration avant de se redresser en le menaçant d'un doigt rageur.

\- Ne vous avisez plus de faire ça !

\- Je croyais que vous vouliez un autre tour, lui répondit Loki amusé tout en buvant un peu plus.

\- Oh, ne jouez pas sur les mots ! Vous savez très bien ce qui peut vous arriver !

\- Si seulement vous saviez…

Le sourire de Loki lui donna cette fois, un air un peu fou que le Grand-Maître perçut immédiatement. Fou et dangereux… Il déglutit, comprenant soudainement que son invité n'était pas qu'un simple saltimbanque.

\- Bon d'accord… Passons pour cette fois. Qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir ?

« Ne plus vous entendre pendant quelques minutes », faillit lui répondre Loki avant de se raviser.

\- Me retirer… Je n'ai pas le cœur à faire la fête ce soir…

Le Grand-Maître soupira.

\- Fort bien !

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui courut presque pour les rejoindre en murmurant sur un ton charmeur.

\- Je vous ramène à votre chambre.

\- Je pense pouvoir la retrouver seul…

\- Les couloirs sont si grands…

Loki soupira. Il était clair qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas d'elle aussi facilement et il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était charmante avec sa chevelure brune et ses yeux violets. C'était juste… qu'il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça… Il ne pensait qu'à Héla, à son frère et à Asgard… qu'au Ragnarok qu'il avait peut-être fini par déclencher sans même le vouloir, lui qui avait si peur de cela depuis qu'il était enfant…

\- Vous rêvez ? Le coupa dans ses pensées le Grand-Maître.

Loki sursauta et finit son verre d'une traite avant de le lancer par-dessus son épaule. Le bruit fit sursauter tout le monde et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend encore ? Demanda le Grand-Maître.

\- Ah désolé… Pendant un moment, je me suis encore cru sur Asgard, marmonna Loki étonné un peu lui-même par ce vieux réflexe surgissant de sa mémoire.

\- Parce que vous jetez la vaisselle souvent par terre ?

\- Mon frère, oui, marmonna Loki avant de faire mine de s'éclipser.

Une jeune servante se précipita pour ramasser sa coupe pendant que l'autre jeune femme courut pour le rattraper.

\- Je vous raccompagne.

\- Je ne cherche pas de compagnie… De toute manière, pour votre intégrité, il ne faut mieux pas…

Elle ne lui répondit que par un sourire avant de passer devant lui pour lui montrer le chemin.

Devant la porte de sa chambre, Loki tendit la main pour l'ouvrir, mais la jeune femme fut plus rapide et elle se glissa à l'intérieur, lui arrachant un nouveau soupir. Elle se dirigea vers le bar et chercha une bouteille avant de lui servir un verre qu'elle lui tendit. Loki lui prit des mains en souriant.

\- Je tiens plutôt bien l'alcool, vous savez.

\- Ce n'est que de l'eau.

Loki fronça les sourcils. Subitement, elle ne paraissait plus aussi aguicheuse, mais bien plus sincère.

\- Merci, répondit-il avant de vider le verre d'une traite.

\- Vous avez faim ?

\- Je… Un peu, mais ça peut attendre, souffla en réponse le jeune dieu. Je pense que je vais commencer par dormir un peu.

\- Oui, vous semblez fatigué.

La jeune femme lui prit le verre avant de le prendre par la main et de le mener au lit. Loki se laissa faire. Son attitude avait réellement changé. Elle semblait avoir envie de prendre soin de lui et c'était assez rare pour qu'il se laisse faire. Elle le fit asseoir sur le lit et lui sourit.

\- Reposez-vous. Vous semblez vraiment en avoir besoin.

Sans réfléchir, elle se pencha pour lui donner un rapide baiser sur le front et Loki frémit. Frigga lui souhaitait bonne nuit de la même façon… Il tendit la main et la retint par un bras.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Nalie…

Loki la gratifia d'un léger sourire.

\- Cela ne vous embête pas de rester un peu.

Elle parut surprise et le jeune dieu ajouta.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… C'est juste que…

Loki ne termina pas sa phrase, se reprenant juste avant de lui murmurer « Je suis tellement seul »... Puis, il baissa les yeux en lui lâchant la main pour la laisser s'éloigner et qu'elle ne remarque pas les larmes qui menaçaient de le terrasser, mais la jeune femme perçut toute sa détresse dans sa posture et se figea.

\- Je suis désolé, retournez à la fête…

Oui, il y avait de la douleur. Alors, elle se laissa tomber assise à côté de lui et effleura sa joue d'une main douce.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez traversé, mais vous semblez si seul et triste… Je ne veux bien rester un peu si vous avez besoin.

Loki frémit… Sa main sur sa joue lui rappelait aussi Frigga… Frigga qui était mort à cause de lui et dont il avait toujours tellement de mal à accepter la perte. Cette fois, il ne put retenir la larme qui coula sur sa joue. Nalie la chasse du bout des doigts avant de passer timidement un bras autour de ses épaules et de l'attirer contre elle. Loki se laissa faire… Sa mère, son père, son frère et son monde ne quittaient pas ses pensées et l'idée d'avoir tout perdu finissait de le détruire… Pourquoi survivre une nouvelle fois s'il n'avait plus rien ?

Nalie ne dit rien, se contentant de le tenir contre elle, sentant ses larmes couler le long de son cou, là où il avait enfoui son visage. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme se laissa tomber doucement sur le lit, l'entraînant avec elle sans qu'il ne bouge… Quand sa respiration ne fut plus prise par des sanglots, elle baissa les yeux, souriant de le voir endormi. Elle aurait pu se lever, mais cela aurait pu le réveiller, alors, elle se contenta de fermer les yeux, s'endormant à ses côtés…

OoooO

Les jours suivants furent différents. Loki savait comme porter un masque. Il l'avait fait si souvent… Après avoir remercié Nalie, confus de s'être effondré à ce point dans les bras d'une inconnue, il avait décidé de se fondre dans la masse, de devenir proche du Grand-Maître et de le manipuler un peu le temps pour lui de trouver une solution, mais tout n'était pas si simple et les jours devinrent des semaines, les semaines des mois, lui faisant presque oublier Asgard et sa famille qu'il était sûr d'avoir perdu… Loki faisait confiance à son instinct de survie, c'était lui qui lui valait d'être toujours là, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé… Il s'était même fait une raison… Thor n'était plus, tout comme Asgard, peut-être qu'une planète avec un ramassis de paumés comme celle-ci lui irait bien finalement… Il pouvait jouer, mentir, tricher, manipuler… Tout ce qui faisait de lui le dieu de ma malice… Tout ce qui lui permettait de continuer à survivre, même en ayant tout perdu… Le Grand-Maître n'était pas très intelligent, il avait des réactions brutales et pour l'avoir vu éliminer… Non, liquéfier, quelques importuns, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas le contrarier… Cela ne lui posait pas de problème, Loki excellait dans ce domaine… Et finalement, malgré la peine d'avoir tout perdu, Loki ne se sentait pas si mal… Dans peu de temps, s'il jouait bien, il pourrait se débarrasser de lui et prendre sa place. Diriger cette planète, pouvait peut-être se révéler amusant… Alors, oui, il tenta de se concentrer sur cet objectif, tentant d'ignorer sa peine et sa douleur… Jusqu'au jour où…

...

Comme à son habitude, Loki avait rejoint le groupe des « privilégiés », ceux qui étaient toujours avec le Grand-Maître et en tiraient quelques avantages substantiels. Le jeune homme bavardait avec Nalie et tout un tas de gens dont il ne se rappelait pas le non, sur un sujet qu'il avait presque aussitôt oublié en voyant un fauteuil arriver devant le Grand-Maître… Un fauteuil sur lequel était attaché…

\- Thor ?

Nalie fronça les sourcils, mais Loki tenta de ne pas se laisser distraire. Se concentrant sur sa conversation jusqu'au moment où son frère sembla à son tour le remarquer.

\- Loki !

Cherchant à continuer sa conversation, Loki essaya de l'ignorer. Se dévoiler en public n'était pas une bonne idée, même si son cœur venait de rater un battement. Son frère était en vie… Il aurait aimé lui sauté dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu. Par contre, Thor était du genre borné. Il ne savait pas garder un avantage et il persista.

\- Hey Loki ! Viens voir ! Approche !

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas que de le voir ici venait également de le soulager. Son petit-frère était en vie et c'était bien le principal.

Devant son insistance, Loki fut un peu contrarié et se leva d'un bond tout en faisant semblant de rire aux blagues de quelques invités avant de se rapprocher à grands pas, déposant son verre sur un plateau au passage. Il se planta devant Thor, heureux de le voir en vie, mais agacé qu'il ne lui ait fallu que quelques secondes pour faire voler son histoire en éclat.

\- Chut ! L'engueula-t-il en prenant un air contrarié.

\- Loki !

\- Chut ! Chut ! Chut !

\- Quoi ? !

\- Tu es encore en vie ? Pendant que son regard détaillait son frère des pieds à la tête, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de s'abuser lui-même avec l'une de ses illusions.

\- Ben oui, évidemment, que je suis en vie ! S'exclama son frère en fronçant les sourcils.

Comme il avait l'art de l'agacer en quelques secondes !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais, je suis coincé dans ce stupide fauteuil ! Mais où est le tient ?

\- Ben, j'en ai pas, lui répondit Loki sur un ton si évident que Thor ne put que trouver ça logique.

C'était le dieu de la duperie !

\- Ben sors-moi du mien !

\- Je ne peux pas !

\- Sors-moi de là ! S'agaça un peu Thor.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Lui répliqua Loki.

Ce n'était pas le moment, pas tout de suite, pas devant tout le monde, pas au détriment de toute l'histoire et des actions qu'il avait mené pour avoir quelques privilèges et puis… Loki n'avait pas oublié qu'avant l'apparition d'Héla, Thor avait été à deux doigts de retourner sa rage contre lui. Alors oui, il était heureux de le savoir en vie, mais il était prudent. Surtout qu'il parut contrarié et un Thor contrarié…

\- De quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas te sortir de là, je suis devenu l'ami de cet homme, notre Grand-Maître et…

\- Mais… Enfin quoi… Mais ? Balbutia Thor, luttant contre l'envie de le frapper.

Comme Loki avait l'art d'être agaçant, même quand il était heureux de le revoir.

\- J'ai pas pu faire autrement. Le Bifrost m'a emmené ici, il y a des semaines !

\- Des semaines ! S'étonna Thor, mais je viens juste d'arriver !

\- C'est quoi ces messes basses ? Demanda le Grand-Maitre, coupant la conversation.

Thor se tourna vers lui et Loki recula de deux pas, n'ayant pas réellement envie de dévoiler ses liens avec son frère tant qu'il ne saurait pas pourquoi le Grand-Maitre le tenait assis sur ce fauteuil.

\- Disons que le temps fonctionne différemment ici. Dans un autre monde, j'aurais déjà des millions d'années au compteur, mais sur Sakaar…

Le Grand-Maître ne termina pas sa phrase se contenta de poser un regard interrogateur et fou sur Loki qui chercha rapidement ce qu'il pouvait dire, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans arriver à articuler un son, ce qui était paradoxal pour le dieu à la langue d'argent… Protéger sa position, protéger son frère… Il fallait faire un choix et ce n'était jamais évident… Instinct de survie contre amour fraternel… Alors ce fut le Grand-Maître qui prit la parole le premier.

\- Pendant que j'y pense, tu connais ce Lord du Tonnerre ? C'est bien ça ?

Un sourire agacé traversé le visage de son frère et Loki se retint de pouffer de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

\- C'est Dieu du tonnerre, rectifia Thor en ajoutant pour son frère. Allez, explique !

De plus en plus amusé par la situation, Loki afficha un grand sourire… Il savait bien que la vie de son frère n'était pas en danger, alors il décida de le faire mariner un peu.

\- Je vous assure que c'est la première fois que je vois cet homme !

\- Rho ! C'est mon petit-frère ! Rouspéta Thor.

\- Adoptif, renchéris immédiatement Loki en gardant ce sourire qui agaçait tant Thor.

Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, pour l'instant, son frère n'était pas en danger et cela laissait du temps au jeune homme pour réfléchir et savoir ce qu'il allait faire… Retourner sur Asgard, combattre, rester… Il avait encore besoin de temps, mais une chose était sûre, une grande partie du poids qu'il ressentait depuis son arrivée venait de s'envoler. Thor était vivant et cela lui offrait des possibilités qu'il avait presque oubliées. Maintenant, il fallait juste qu'il réfléchisse à ce que lui voulait faire, en attendant, il irait le voir pour discuter un peu, car cela lui faisait du bien de le savoir en vie, même s'il avait toujours ce besoin de l'embêter un peu…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


End file.
